


Full of Energy

by ChamBerrry



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Not a lot of plot tho, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamBerrry/pseuds/ChamBerrry
Summary: Catra and Adora finally get some alone time.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 318





	Full of Energy

After Catra and Adora had made their declarations of love for each other at the heart of Etheria, Catra expected things to be different between the two of them. And they were. Sort of.   
Despite the defeat of Horde Prime and the resulting end to the war on Etheria, there was still a considerable amount of work to do for Adora and the other princesses; much to Catra’s dismay. There were villages to be liberated from remaining Horde forces, towns to be rebuilt, and civilians to relocate. Not to mention the planning for the eventual trip Adora, Catra, Bow, and Glimmer would be taking to help bring magic back to the universe. With all of the new responsibilities Adora had to attend to, Catra rarely got to spend time alone with her. Other than sneaking short kisses and hugs when they could, they hadn’t gone any farther. They shared a bed too, which allowed for a lot of cuddling, but nothing more, as Adora was always exhausted when she returned from her daily duties. Unbeknownst to the two, this was soon to change. 

One day, while Catra was wandering the halls of Brightmoon, she ran into Adora walking back to their room. This was unusual. She wasn’t supposed to be free for a few more hours, at least. 

“Hey Adora, aren’t you supposed to be in a meeting or something?” Catra called out across the hall. 

“Yeah, but I fell asleep halfway through, so Glimmer is making me take the rest of the day off.” Adora replied with an irritated pout. 

“You? Take a day off? Wow, I mean they say anything is possible, but this? This is amazing.” 

Adora glared playfully at Catra. “I didn’t want to! But Glimmer pulled the queen card and ordered me to rest, so I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

“Well, now that you have some free time for once, you wanna do something or what?” Catra tried not to sound too eager, but her tail gave her away as it flicked rapidly back and forth. She couldn’t hide her happiness at the possibility of spending more than a few minutes alone with Adora. 

Adora sighed reluctantly. “Yeah, I guess I should at least try to do something else today.” 

Catra smiled and grabbed Adora by the hand, pulling her through the halls. It was still light outside, so Adora and Catra spent the day roaming around Bright Moon. Exploring the castle with Adora felt familiar to Catra, and she fondly remembered the times they spent together as kids running through the Horde’s stronghold. Eventually, night began to fall and the two headed back to their shared room. 

Adora was the first to speak when they entered the room. “It’s been so long since I’ve had that much fun. Thanks for spending the day with me, Catra. I’ve really missed being able to do things together with you.” 

Catra blushed and looked away. “I guess I missed you too or whatever.”

Adora smiled softly and walked to their bed where her girlfriend sat, and gently placed her hands on Catra’s. Catra turned to face her and Adora pulled her into a hug. 

“I really have missed spending time with you, Catra. I’ve just been so busy lately, you know? I know we haven’t really been able to do much together since we left the heart, but it’s not like I don’t want to.” 

Catra’s blush increased. “I know, idiot.” 

Adora pulled back slightly from the hug and leaned her face in. Catra’s heart skipped a beat when their lips connected. She would never get sick of this. 

Maybe it was due to Adora being less tired than usual from having the day off, but this kiss was different than their other ones thus far. This one was much longer. When they finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air. 

“That was-” Adora began breathlessly, but Catra cut her off with another kiss. She didn’t understand why, but she wanted — no — needed more. Adora must have felt the same, as she deepened the kiss, running her tongue along Catra’s bottom lip. Catra let out a small gasp at the new sensation and parted her lips slightly, allowing Adora’s tongue to slip into her mouth. Adora let out a groan and pushed Catra back onto the bed, breaking their lips apart. Adora leaned down and left a short but purposeful kiss on the pulse point of Catra’s neck. 

Catra’s breath hitched. “A-Adora…” she said in a low voice. 

Adora pulled back and looked directly into her eyes. “Is this okay? I mean, is this something you’re comfortable with?” Her voice was soft, but filled with obvious lust. “Is this something you want to do?” 

Catra couldn’t help but smile. Adora was always so considerate of other people. (Also, consent is sexy.) “Of course I want this, Adora.” 

Adora gleamed at Catra and leaned her head back down, continuing to trail kisses along her neck. Catra hummed and felt heat begin to pool in her belly. 

Adora tugged gently at the hem of Catra’s shirt and looked up for approval. Catra nodded wordlessly and Adora carefully pulled her shirt off, revealing her small breasts and dark pink nipples. 

Adora started at Catra’s chest with awe. “Catra… you’re so beautiful…” Catra’s already impossibly dark blush grew darker.   
Adora reached out to touch Catra’s breasts before hesitating slightly. “Is it okay if I…?” 

Catra let out a breathy laugh. “Go ahead, you dork.” 

Adora eagerly placed her hand on one of Catra’s breasts, brushing her thumb across her nipple. 

Catra inhaled sharply. “A-ah… shit, Adora…” 

Spurred on by Catra’s reaction, Adora leaned down and took Catra’s other nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the stiff peak. This time Catra groaned, and a rush of heat shot straight to her core. 

The more reactions Catra gave, the more enthusiastic Adora became. She gave a quick bite to one of Catra’s nipples. By this point, Catra was a mess of quiet moans and gasps. Adora pulled back from Catra’s breasts and Catra groaned at the loss of warmth. Though, Catra was quickly distracted from this loss, as Adora swiftly removed her own shirt. Catra could only stare. Soft, pale skin peaked with light pink nipples. Not to mention Adora’s prominent abs and toned biceps. Catra barely had time to take in Adora’s sculpted body, however, because Adora had moved down to remove Catra’s pants. She quickly glanced at Catra for approval, and Catra gave her a short nod, eyes lidded with lust. 

Catra had never really felt the need for any type of underwear, so as soon as her pants were off she was completely exposed. Adora stared in awe once again. 

“Shit, Catra. You’re just so beautiful.” 

“You already told me that, dummy.” Catra tried to sound sarcastic, but the sentence came out as more of a series of gasps. She was way too turned on for her usual playful banter with Adora.

Adora brought her face back up to Catra’s neck and kissed it, slowly trailing her way down between her breasts, to her stomach, and, finally, right above the patch of dark hair between her legs. 

Adora paused for a split second before nuzzling her face into the soft curls, inhaling deeply.   
Catra watched Adora with anticipation, her breath coming out in heavy puffs. Adora pulled back and looked properly at Catra’s slick, swollen sex. 

“You’re so wet for me.” Adora’s voice was filled with desire. 

She placed a brisk kiss on Catra’s throbbing clit before licking her wet folds. Catra accidentally let out a loud moan and covered her mouth in embarrassment. Adora gently pulled Catra’s hand away.

“I want to hear you.” 

Normally Catra would object to Adora’s demands, or at least retaliate with a snarky comment, but all she could think about was how badly she wanted Adora to bring her mouth back down to her pussy. 

“Fine, whatever, just hurry it up, will you?” Catra replied breathlessly. 

Adora gave her a smirk and happily obliged, fully eating her out now. Catra could barely breath between moans, her entire body filled with heat. Adora’s tongue felt amazing, but Catra needed more. 

“A-adora… your fingers- ah - i-inside - please...”

Adora obeyed once again, sliding two of her fingers through Catra’s sopping wet folds before pushing them inside. Catra groaned, her core clenching around the intruding digits. 

Adora pumped her fingers, feeling around for sensitive spots. She grazed Catra’s front wall, and Catra nearly screamed. 

“T-there! Right there!” 

Adora curled her fingers upwards and licked circles around her clit. 

Adora spoke between licks. “You taste so good, Catra.” 

Catra’s heat clenched harder at the comment. She felt tension rapidly building in her lower body, like a tightly wound spring getting ready to snap. 

“Adora- shit- I’m gonna-” 

Adora responded by curling her fingers harder into the swollen spot on Catra’s front wall, and sucking on her clit firmly. Catra dug her nails into Adora’s hair, grinding down onto her fingers. She was close. Very close. Adora gave a particularly hard suck on Catra’s clit and she was gone. 

Catra howled when her orgasm hit, her core clenching and unclenching impossibly tight around Adora’s still-pumping fingers. Pleasure filled her entire body as a river of wetness spilled into Adora’s palms and face. 

Adora continued thrusting into Catra until her after-shocks had faded. Catra’s entire body went limp and she looked down at Adora. Adora’s chin was soaking wet, and she was busy licking Catra’s slick off of her fingers. 

“Ew.” Catra said. Though in reality, the sight made her insides twitch. 

“What?” Adora replied defensively, “You taste really good.” 

“Oh god, shut up.” Catra covered her face. 

Adora giggled and snuggled into Catra’s shoulder. 

“So, how was it?” 

“It was great,” Catra said, flipping Adora onto her back, “but how about you find out for yourself?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger lol
> 
> If this gets positive feedback I might write part 2 
> 
> Ty for reading!


End file.
